GW 25 : Trilogie 4 – La sequelle
by mimi yuy1
Summary: Cycle Trilogie 4/4 : Les derniers jours des cinq pilotes, racontés par leurs compagnons. OS Yaoi. Death-Fic, mais ils sont vieux... très vieux !


Auteur : mimimuffinsyahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Genre : yaoi

Couples : Classique : 2x1, 3x4, 5xS

Contrairement à ce que certain pourrait croire. Evoquer la mort des derniers protagonistes encore vivants pour finir « Trilogie » ne donne pas à cette histoire le statut de Death Fic. Bien au contraire. Le but ici est de vous donner ma vision de leur vie. Et celle-ci a été heureuse pour eux tous, très heureuse même ! x

Cette histoire peut aussi se lire comme une One shot à part entière en « quasi » toute indépendance de ma fic « Trilogie »

**Trilogie.**

**Séquelle : La mort des héros.**

Deux ans après la mort de la petite princesse, un an seulement après la disparition de sa jeune sœur, ils étaient à nouveau présents. Là, devant deux lourdes pierres de marbre blanc, unies cote à cote dans cette partie magnifique du cimetière de Sank réservée à la famille royales. Auprès d'elles se trouvaient la tombe de leur grand frère. Milliardo Merquize, comme le nommait la sépulture. Zeck, le soldat courageux et intrépide, mort à la suite d'un attentat perpétré sur sa personne. Trois âmes dévorées par la guerre dont le cœur et l'amour étaient ce matin-là honorés par la présence de fleurs sur leur tombe. Des Lys blancs, symbole de leur pureté.

L'un près de l'autre, Heero et Duo observaient quelques minutes de silence en respect pour cet homme et ces femmes qui avaient un jour ou l'autre sauvé leur vie. Un cadeau qu'ils n'avaient pas été capables de leur retourner.

Concluant son recueillement d'une prière muette pour tous ces êtres chers qui lui avaient été arraché, Duo se détourna un instant des tombes pour observer son compagnon. Heero avait toujours un maintien impeccable. Le dos droit, face aux sépultures, son visage ne portait aucune trace de sentiments. Pourtant ses yeux, eux, le trahissaient sans vergogne. Ils exprimaient toute sa tristesse, son impuissance à n'avoir pas su protéger cette famille qui l'avait adopté sans concession. Lui, un simple soldat sans passé ni famille. Un soldat qui ne devait pas avoir de futur.

Ces morts qu'il chérissait tant lui avaient été présentés comme le seul espoir de la paix. Pourtant malgré leur disparition tragique cette dernière avait été conservée, consolidée même. De leur coté suite à cette succession de tragédie, Duo avait réussi à convaincre Heero de rester dans sa maison au moins quelques jours. Le temps de lui retrouver un logement décent. Mais très vite les jours étaient devenus des semaines, les semaines des mois et les mois une année.

Son instant de recueillement terminé, Heero se recula d'un pas avant de relever son visage vers son amant. Pour toute réponse, celui qui était par le passé plus bavard que quiconque, se contenta de lui offrir un sourire sincère et emprunt d'un amour infini. Avisant alors la main tendue, Heero, la prit sans aucune hésitation pour suivre le jeune homme. Ils rentraient chez eux à présent et cette certitude le confortait dans le dernier choix qu'il avait eu à faire douze mois plus tôt. Celui de laisser son ange gardien lui servir de guide pour traverser la vie qui s'offrait enfin à lui.

**1 par 2**

Cela fait déjà deux décennies qu'ils sont morts et malgré tout, comme chaque année, nous somme à nouveau devant ces trois tombes.

Notre venue ici, m'incite toujours à faire le point sur la réussite ou non de cette vie que nous partageons maintenant depuis si longtemps. Entre autre chose, je ne me suis jamais débarrassé du Club. Nous avons réussi à en faire un lieu calme et discret idéal pour nos couvertures. Parce qu'on n'a toujours pas coupé tous les ponts avec les préventers. On travaille encore souvent pour eux, dans les affaires les plus délicates ou ayant un rapport quelconque avec nos vieux amis d'OZ et de Romefeller. Après la disparition de toute la famille Peacecraft des cousins éloignés, ont pris leur place à la tête du royaume de Sank. De cela, en revanche, nous n'en parlons jamais entre nous. A quoi bon, réveiller de vielles souffrances quand les années écoulées ont réussi avec tant de mal et de persévérance à doucement effacer les blessures du passé. Aujourd'hui encore, j'ignore si cette tristesse tapie au fond de ses yeux, partira un jour. Tout ce que je peux faire est de rester à ses cotés, de lui montrer combien je tiens à lui et de survivre afin qu'il n'ait pas une raison supplémentaire de souffrir. Oh oui, plus que ma propre mort, c'est d'être une raison supplémentaire à sa peine que mon cœur ne supporterait pas.

Dans un silence que je ne briserais jamais dans ce lieu sacré emprunt de la présence et bienveillance de ces disparus chers à nos cœurs, je lui tends simplement l'une de mes mains. Geste si simple et pourtant si essentiel. Comme à chaque fois que nous nous trouvons ici même ou ailleurs, il s'en saisit d'une force insoupçonnée. Il s'est ancré en moi. Toute sa stabilité, Heero l'a placé en moi.

Le plus étrange dans tout cela est que je sais déjà que le jour venu, ce n'est pas lui qui me priera de l'emmener avec moi au royaume de l'au-delà. Non, Shinigami sait déjà que pour bien des raisons plus que matérielles, c'est mon compagnon qui sera appelé le premier à rejoindre nos divinités. Et ce jour là, ce que j'aurais toujours refusé au soldat Parfait, Shinigami se l'octroiera pour lui-même.

Vous imaginez ? Celui qui a réussi non sans mal à convaincre Heero Yuy que la mort n'était pas la réponse adaptée à la perte d'un être cher… Et bien, celui-là même sait déjà qu'il ne pourra pas survivre à la disparition de son amant.

- Duo ?

- hum ?

Rentrant du cimetière à pieds, nous traversons une multitude de rue, de la plus commerçante à la moins fréquentée. Alors que nous sommes aux abords d'une impasse, je vois soudain l'objet de toute son attention.

- Je sais que la mort de notre dernier chien t'a fait beaucoup de peine mais…

Mais voilà, devant nous se trouve un chiot famélique qui ne passera pas la nuit si nous le laissons gémissant dans sa flaque d'eau. Comment résister à un tel spectacle ? D'un simple signe de tête, Heero a compris que je serais incapable de lui refuser ce qu'il désir. Alors doucement, il s'approche de l'animal et le prend délicatement dans ses bras. Le chiot est déjà à moitié mort et pourtant, il tente de s'échapper de son étreinte.

- Chut….

Avec un don incroyable que je ne lui connaissais pas en temps de guerre, Heero calme d'une seule caresse l'animal effrayé avant de le recouvrir d'un pan de sa veste.

- Tu crois qu'il a vraiment des chances de survie Hee-chan ?

Aucune réponse. Mon amour est déjà tout concentré à sa tache, Berçant tout doucement le bébé, il reprend la route dans une volonté certaine de rentrer au plus vite à présent. Comment ne pas s'attendrir à cette scène ? Pressant le pas je le rejoins et poursuis le chemin à ses cotés.

A peine sommes-nous de retour qu'Heero installe notre nouveau locataire sur une couverture pliée traînant dans le salon. L'animal est très affaibli. Alors pendant qu'il le rassure de douces caresses, je me presse de chercher de quoi le nourrir. Nous avons eu un second chien après Wings, un bâtard trouvé non loin de la maison qui est mort depuis quelques mois seulement. Chacune de ces pertes nous a arraché le cœur. C'est pour cette raison que je ne voulais plus en reprendre après la disparition de Virus. Mais il faut croire qu'il n'en était pas de même pour mon ange.

- Tiens, fais le manger.

Je lui tends un biberon de lait sucré, vieux vestige du passage des enfants de Quatre et Trowa dans cette maison. Comme je le supposais, le chiot n'était pas encore sevré et réussi sans aucune difficulté à téter sa pitance. Un bon quart d'heure plus tard, il dort profondément au centre de la couverture, son ventre enfin rond de nourriture. Attendrit, Heero le dépose tout doucement au sol, afin que s'il se réveille, il ne tombe pas du canapé. M'asseyant auprès de lui, je glisse l'un de mes bras autour de sa taille tandis que je repose mon menton dans son cou pour observer à ses cotés la petite forme endormie. Je sens qu'Heero est inquiet malgré son air apaisé.

- Il est sauv hein ?

- Oui Hee-chan. S'il mange de lui-même, il n'y a aucune raison qu'il ne grossisse pas très vite et devienne aussi collant que tous ses congénères.

Délaissant enfin l'objet de toute son attention, Heero se retourne vers moi. Le sourire présent sur le visage de mon amour me gonfle alors d'une joie infinie. Je serais capable de survivre des années entières seulement nourrit de ce sentiment d'amour qui m'imprègne tout entier quand je le vois ainsi heureux à mes cotés.

- Merci.

Pour ajouter à son sentiment de reconnaissance à mon égard pour avoir accepté la venue de cette nouvelle âme dans notre demeure, Heero dépose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Douces sensations qui m'imprègnent et me recouvrent de ce frisson électrique que je connais si bien. Doucement, délicatement, je le sens me pousser de sorte que je me retrouve très vite allongé sur le canapé. Un modèle ultra large qui bien que peu confortable en position assise est une merveille pour ce à quoi nous le destinons à cet instant. Alors aussi bien installés que dans un lit une place, mon amour me dévore le cou tout en déboutonnant avec maîtrise chaque bouton de ma chemise. Il ne lui faut guère plus de temps pour s'attaquer aux attaches de mon jean. Il est un mélange de maîtrise et d'impatience. De fougue et de prestance. Comme lors de cette matinée de pluie que nous avons passé dans cette maison et où nous nous sommes offerts l'un à l'autre pour la seconde fois, Heero prend tout son temps pour empreindre mon corps de ses marques d'attachement. Je suis sa possession. Un territoire qu'il fait sien avec une passion qui ne faiblit pas avec le temps. Mais surtout un amour qu'il me prouve à chaque instant de notre vie commune. Alors que je crie dans un moment de jouissance ultime son prénom, j'entends ses mots murmurés à mon oreille. Des mots d'amour que je ne me lasserais jamais d'entendre et qui de leur seule présence attise un peu plus encore, ce feu incandescent qui brûle en moi.

Alors que nous nous reposons dans les bras l'un de l'autre, moi allongé sur mon compagnon, nous observons de notre position surélevée, le petit chiot dormant toujours du sommeil du juste. Soudain une interrogation me vient à l'esprit. Embrassant tendrement les lèvres d'Heero je la lui pose sans complexe.

- Tu as une idée pour son nom ?

- Zerèle

- Ca veut dire quelque chose en japonais ?

- Non.

- Dans une autre langue ?

- Non, c'est juste un nom.

N'ayant finalement rien à redire à ce prénom que je ne connaissais pas, je laisse tomber mon bras droit sur le sol afin de caresser délicatement la frimousse de notre zerele qui en ronronne comme un chat. Mon visage reposant lui sur la poitrine d'Hee-chan, je sens ses mains délaisser ma natte pour jouer avec mes courtes mèches de cheveux tombant sur ma nuque.

- Duo.

- hum ?

Se penchant à mon oreille, la confidence qu'il me murmure à la faculté d'inviter l'un de mes sourires idiots à venir fleurir sur mes lèvres. Que voulez-vous même après 20 ans de vie commune et l'approche imminente de notre quarantaine, il y a des mots qui ne perdent rien de leur pouvoir.

Me redressant à peine, je lui réponds avec la plus grande sincérité.

- I love you too, my Honey.

Les battements de son coeur sont calmes et réguliers, la pression de ses mains sur ma taille est douce et tendre. Il ne reste plus rien de la peur d'antan qu'il ressentait à l'expression de mes sentiments pour lui. S'il continu parfois de vivre dans son monde, de sembler fragile et de ne pas cacher son désir d'être protéger dans mes bras, il n'en est pas moins redevenu un homme fort et solide sur lequel, je peux me reposer. Un soldat d'élite gérant ses troupes avec force et justesse. Il est tout cela et bien plus à la fois….

Soupirant de bien être, je ferme enfin les yeux quelques instants pour profiter de cet instant de perfection comme nous en vivons tant depuis de si nombreuses années.

**5 par 1**

L'inimaginable est arrivé. L'un des notre vient de nous quitter. Le plus fier, le plus fort mais aussi le plus âgé. Wufei Chang s'est éteint avant-hier. Quatre l'ayant ressenti dans son empathie, il nous a aussitôt appelé. Je ne cesse de revivre cette scène. C'était il y a deux jours. Duo faisait un gâteau pendant que je jouais avec la descendance de Zerele. Le monde à l'envers quand on sait que c'était Duo l'enfant de notre groupe lorsque nous étions adolescents. Toujours est-il que le téléphone a sonné et comme souvent, mon ange les mains dans la farine, ne s'est pas gêné pour décrocher avec entrain le poste présent dans la cuisine.

J'entends encore sa voix résonner dans le jardin par la porte laissée ouverte. « Kat-chan comment ça va .. »

Et puis il y eut un long silence. Un silence qui n'avait jamais existé quand ces deux là se trouvaient au téléphone. Silence pesant et intriguant qui fut finalement rompu dans notre demeure par le bruit d'un saladier explosant sur le carrelage. Alarmé par cette réaction, je retrouvais aussitôt mon amour qui avait aussi laissé tomber le combiner sur le sol. Il n'en restait plus que des miettes noyées dans une pâte liquide et grumeleuse.

- Duo.

- …

- Duo….

Il est à nouveau partit dans ses pensées.

Nous, nous trouvons devant cette tombe de granit noir. Tombe que les pompistes viennent de refermer devant nous quatre avec beaucoup de délicatesse. La délégation d'une centaine d'hommes appartenant, entre autre, aux preventers venue se recueillir sur la tombe de leur général est partie depuis plus de dix minutes en respectant un silence de circonstance. Ils connaissent le lien qui nous soudait tous les cinq et de cette connaissance, aucun d'entre eux n'a jugé bon de rester plus longuement à nos cotés. Notre douleur est plus que palpable. Deux des notre n'en cachent pas leurs larmes.

Si seulement j'avais pu empêcher ce nouveau drame ?

Mais comment ?

Comment peut-on prévoir une rupture d'anévrisme ?

Wufei était en parfaite santé physique et mentale, malgré qu'il avait, comme nous tous, dépassé les soixante ans. Cet âge, ne suffit plus pour tuer un homme depuis bien longtemps. Et pourtant, la médecine reste, malgré des siècles de recherche, totalement incapable de prévoir quand l'un de nos minuscules vaisseaux sanguins proche du cerveau peut se trouver obstrué et tuer dans la seconde l'une des personnes qui compte le plus à vos yeux.

Serrant à l'en briser, la main de Duo présente depuis le début de la cérémonie dans l'une des miennes, je prends conscience que la douleur que je lui inflige involontairement me le ramène enfin au moment présent. Comme dans notre maison, lorsque les morceaux de porcelaine, vestiges du saladier, avaient profondément coupé la plante de ses pieds. Car Duo était pieds nus dans notre cuisine en raison de la chaleur. Il avait donc suffit que je lui dise un seul mot afin de comprendre la raison de sa réaction excessive, pour qu'il se déplace d'un pas et se blesse profondément. Alors seulement, réveillé par les élancements de la plaie sanglante, il avait enfin pu m'informer du terrible drame.

Apercevant enfin l'homme attendant patiemment une réponse de notre part, j'entendis Trowa lui demander de renouveler cette dernière. Aucun de nous, trop plongés dans notre peine, ne l'avait écouté.

- Je demandais, si vous accepteriez de nous rejoindre à la maison ?

Le garçon parle avec des mots lents et choisis. J'ai la sensation qu'il pense que l'un de nous si ce n'est nous tous, allons nous effondrer, mort à notre tour, tué à cet instant par la douleur de notre chagrin.

- Je sais que nous ne pouvons pas comprendre l'immensité de votre peine mais ma femme aurait été heureuse de vous avoir à ses cotés.

Sa femme, Nataku, ce bébé que nous avons tous tenu un jour ou l'autre dans nos bras. Dire que celle qui restera à jamais à nos yeux, la petite fille espiègle choyée par son père, a déjà perdu sa mère cinq ans plus tôt. Il ne serait pas juste de la priver d'un réconfort que tout enfant est en droit de connaître à cet instant. Ceux de Quatre et Trowa étaient trop loin dans les colonies spatiales pour nous rejoindre à temps. Mais ils seront auprès de leurs parents d'adoption dés demain. Duo et moi n'avons jamais désiré nous entourer d'enfants. Nous avons toujours été tous deux orphelins. Alors à quoi bon. A quoi bon vouloir modifier le cours du destin et nous créer un simulacre de famille standardisée quand nos anciens compagnons d'armes la composent déjà si bien

- Nous venons dans quelques minutes.

- Merci.

Respectueux de notre douleur, il n'attend pas d'avantage pour rejoindre sa femme et ses filles dans la voiture sombre présente non loin de nous.

- Duo.

Enfin, il répond à mon appel en relevant son visage vers moi. Je découvre alors, à nouveau, son regard rouge de toutes ces larmes ayant coulées depuis la tragique nouvelle. Nos yeux se croisent à peine qu'il comprend ma question et m'y répond en se blottissant de toutes ses forces dans mes bras. Au-dessus de ses épaules tremblantes, je vois Trowa et Quatre nous observer avec douleur. A ces regards qui me font face, je ne ressens plus qu'un sentiment de honte incroyable.

Comment ?

Comment ai-je pu un jour désirer mourir ?

Comment ai-je pu seulement imaginer vouloir me donner la mort quand cette dernière aurait provoqué chez mes frères d'armes, cette douleur si violente qu'elle vous arrache les tripes ?

Comment aurais-je pu leur faire vivre cela 41 ans plus tôt ?

Serrant de toute la force de mon amour, Duo dans mes bras, je remercie le ciel de m'avoir empêcher de faire cet acte irréversible. Avoir pu être à l'origine d'une telle souffrance, n'aurait fait qu'ajouter à ma damnation éternelle. Les voir tous dans un tel état me déchire. Sentir Duo si détruit me terrifie. Mais je serais fort pour nous deux le temps qu'il faudra. Je l'aime tant.

Je t'aimais tant aussi Wufei…

Tout à l'heure, j'ai parlé avec émotion de ton importance pour nous tous. De ta force de caractère, de ton courage et de ton abnégation pour la protection de tes valeurs de justice et de liberté. Quatre et Duo n'étaient pas capables d'exprimer ne serait-ce que quelques mots sans s'effondrer aussitôt en sanglot. Trowa ne se sentait pas plus prêt à affronter le jugement des autres. Il est déjà si dur de conserver cette façade d'indifférence quand tout son être se déchire de par cette perte inattendue et injustifiée ! Alors, j'ai parlé pour toi Wufei. Sache à jamais que chaque mot prononcé était bien le reflet de nos pensées les plus profondes.

« A notre compagnon d'arme, que nous avons aimé et que nous aimerons jusqu'au jour de nos retrouvailles. » 1

**2 par 3**

La vie nous réserve parfois des moments d'un bonheur si parfait, d'une joie si intense qu'il est douloureux de revenir à la dure loi de la réalité. Si nous avons traversé avec douleur et difficulté la mort de Wufei, celle de Heero et Duo est un cataclysme tout aussi brutal et déchirant.

Au cours de la nuit passée, j'ai senti le corps chaud de mon amour trembler dans mes bras ankylosés. Cela fait longtemps que le seul poids de Quatre reposant sur moi me fait souffrir, au point de m'en faire perdre le sommeil. Mais je n'ai jamais trouvé le courage de le lui avouer. Car si mon corps n'en peut plus de fatigue, l'esprit, lui, remercie chaque jour durant de pouvoir passer quelques heures de plus à ses cotés.

Dans la nuit Quatre a donc ressentit leur disparition. Comme pour Wufei, ce sentiment, s'est imprégné dans sa chaire dés la première seconde de leur départ. Je l'ai alors vu pleurer dans son sommeil, sur son visage un mélange de peine et ….oui étrangement de paix et de compréhension. S'il souffrait de leur perte, le sentiment d'injustice était moins grand que des années plus tôt.

Depuis de très nombreuses années, Heero et Duo avaient, tout comme nous, abandonné définitivement le travail pour ne plus profiter que de la présence de l'autre. Les recettes générées par leur Night club suffisaient largement à subvenir à leur besoin, les mettant à l'abri de tous soucis financier. Tout comme la retraite versée à Quatre par l'une des filiales du conglomérat Winner, nous convenait tout à fait.

Je me souviens encore de ces après midi que nous passions tous les cinq puis à quatre, chez Duo. Cette maison regorgeant toujours d'animaux qu'ils trouvaient aux quatre coins de la ville. Ils les aimaient tant. Ils étaient leurs enfants à eux. Ils ne désiraient pas avoir de descendance. Leurs biens n'étant pas si importants, ils nous répétaient sans cesse que leur vente permettrait à leur disparition d'enrichir de nombreux foyers animaliers.

Qui l'aurait cru. Un soldat parfait et un assassin parfait en proie à la plus vieille des faiblesses, l'amour de la vie.

A chaque fois, Duo réalisait une nouvelle recette de gâteaux. Qu'il soit réussi ou non, son intégralité était à peine suffisante pour que tout le monde ait sa part.

Le visage barbouillé de chocolat ou de sucre glace, Heero l'obligeait alors à s'approcher de lui afin de goutter avec délice au nouvel arôme. Duo était si heureux quand ils s'embrassaient amoureusement entouré de leur ménagerie. Il aimait tant la vie que son geste semble impossible à comprendre. Et pourtant….. Comment pouvions-nous seulement douter un seul instant de ce qui serait sa réaction ?

Ce matin, après cette nuit de cauchemar, Quatre s'est réveillé dans mes bras, les yeux rougis par ses trop nombreuses larmes. Il essaya bien de me dire quelques mot pour s'expliquer mais je le fis taire d'un baiser sur ses paupières brûlantes. Je ne pouvais que trop facilement deviner.

Heero montrait de sérieux signes de fatigue depuis des semaines. Son état s'était aggravé en quelques jours. Nous, nous en doutions tous. Après des décennies de loyaux services, son corps l'avait subitement abandonné. Depuis deux mois, le japonais n'ayant même plus la force de se lever devait utiliser un fauteuil roulant que Duo prenait plaisir à pousser. Jusqu'alors, il avait toujours été celui qui se remettait très vite de ses blessures. Celui qui pouvait passer des jours entiers sans dormir et conserver malgré tout, toute sa concentration. Celui qui possédait, le corps parfait d'un soldat médicalement modifié durant son enfance par ses fous de mentors. Il avait été tout cela. Mais finalement son corps avait abandonné toute lutte face au temps écoulé. Comme s'il y avait toujours eu une date d'autodestruction intégrer à cette enveloppe charnelle.

Alors après toutes ces années de bonheur, tristement entachées par la perte de Wufei, Heero était mort. Sans aucun doute bercé pour son dernier sommeil par les bras aimant d'un Dieu de la mort qui savait depuis longtemps que le temps était enfin venu pour lui de nous quitter.

Ce a quoi nous ne nous attendions pas, en revanche, était que Duo rejoindrait sans plus attendre celui qu'il n'avait cessé d'aimer tout au long de sa vie.

Après les avoir trouvé dans leur chambre à coucher, nous sommes restés de longues minutes (peut-être des heures même) à les observer assis au pied de leur lit. Ils avaient tous deux un tel sourire de bonheur que c'en était bouleversant. Après avoir doucement laissé ses mains se perdre dans leurs deux chevelures, Quatre a finalement accepté de quitter les deux corps enlacés. Prenant la lettre manuscrite laissée à leur coté, simple feuille pliée en deux, nous sommes ensuite descendu ici, dans leur salon. A la recherche inconsciente d'un quelconque animal que nous aurions du emporter avec nous. Mais la maison était bien vide de toute vie à notre arrivée. Il y a de cela des semaines que Duo les avait déjà tous confiés à de nombreuses familles d'accueil. Une énième preuve qu'il sentait leur fin s'approcher à grand pas.

Finalement assis serrés l'un contre l'autre sur ce vieux canapé qui avait du en connaître des moments de bonheur et de peine, les mains de mon ange ouvrent tremblantes la feuille trouvée au premier. L'aidant à stopper ses mouvements incohérents en déposant mes propres mains sur les siennes, je peux alors lire derrière lui, l'unique mot laissé par Duo au vu de l'écriture.

« Pardon. »

Comme s'il était seulement possible de lui reprocher ce geste dicté par l'amour et la douleur.

Ce mot nous permet toutefois de comprendre toute la complexité de son esprit. S'il avait toujours refusé à Heero qu'il affronte la perte des êtres qui lui étaient chers en s'autodétruisant, Shinigami n'en avait pourtant pas agit différemment.

Prenant Quatre dans mes bras, je ne suis étonnamment plus aussi triste que je devrais l'être à cet instant. Bien sur leur disparition reste douloureuse. Mais comment leur en vouloir à l'age que nous avons tous ? Ce qui m'inquiète est surtout ce sentiment de normalité qui ressort du comportement de Duo. Lui et Quatre étaient si proches, et surtout si semblables dans leur mode de penser que je ne peux que redouter le pire concernant mon ange blond.

- Quatre.

A son nom, mon compagnon relève la tête pour me regarder avec curiosité. Je l'appelle si rarement en dehors de nos étreintes, aujourd'hui si sages face aux nuit passionnées que nous connaissions plus jeune.

- Trowa ?

- J'aimerais que tu me promettes quelque chose.

- Quoi ?

- Ce que je vais demander sera très dur. Tu le refuseras peut-être mais c'est en quelques sortes une requête que je te demande.

Je n'ai pas besoin d'en dire d'avantage, il comprend déjà que je parle du moment, qui viendra bien un jour, où je mourrais. Loin de refuser toute référence à ma mort, il m'écoute religieusement. Alors je lui fais part de mon seul désir, le concernant. L'acte le plus dur qu'il puisse être possible de faire quand on perd la personne que l'on aime.

**3 par 4**

Seul.

Je suis aujourd'hui le dernier survivant.

Je reviens à peine de l'enterrement de ce grand homme que fut Trowa Barton. Un nom et prénom gravé sur une plaque qui ne lui appartenait pourtant même pas. Mais qu'aurais-je du y faire inscrire si ce n'était pas ces mots-ci ? Mon amour, celui pour qui je vivais jusqu'alors est mort il y a quelques jours. Une mort digne dans notre maison. Une mort, que l'on a quelque peu facilité et accéléré moi et une infirmière. Qu'avions-nous à y gagner de prolonger plus longuement son supplice ? Trowa s'est donc doucement éteint un après midi de pluie, à la suite de son injection journalière de morphine. Des cellules cancéreuses attaquaient ses poumons depuis plusieurs mois. Aucune opération ne pouvait le sauver. Il n'a donc pas suivis de traitement. Juste prit suffisamment de morphine pour ne jamais connaître cette douleur physique qui vous dévore de l'intérieur.

Nous avions tous tant souffert durant notre jeunesse. Une guerre ouverte entre des hommes matures et la bande d'adolescent sans réelle expérience de la vie que nous étions tous les cinq ! Nous avons résisté aux blessures, aux tortures, aux pressions psychologiques même. Mais notre vie, nous l'auront tous terminé dans une douceur plus que mérité de part nos sacrifices passés.

Je ne peux toujours pas me retenir de pleurer. Je souffre, comme j'ai déjà souffert les fois précédentes et bien plus encore ! Pourtant, dans mon fort intérieur, je sais qu'il ne pouvait exister meilleure fin pour mon clown blanc. Plus belle disparition pour cet enfant sans nom qui a cherché toute sa vie durant une place parmi les hommes.

Assis dans le fauteuil de mon bien aimé, je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser à tous ces souvenirs qui m'immergent de ce bonheur d'antan.

Il y a de cela près de soixante ans, quand Duo nous avait annoncé qu'Heero acceptait de rester avec lui pendant quelques jours, nous savions tous que cela s'averrait définitif. Un an après la mort de la petite princesse de la paix, le japonais avait réellement accepté de partager la vie de son infatigable américain. Alors, comme nous l'avions tous espéré, l'année promise fut la première de très longues décennies de bonheur et de joie partagés. C'est ainsi qu'ils vécurent selon la formule consacrée : heureux tout au long de leur vie. S'occupant toujours de l'autre avec un soin et une tendresse réciproque qui ne trompait personne. Jamais nous ne nous serions attendues à voir entre ces deux là, tant de compréhension et d'amour mutuel. Ils étaient si opposés dans leur adolescence. Si opposés mais à fortiori si complémentaires.

Puis l'année dernière, près de dix ans après la disparition tragique de Wufei, j'ai ressenti leur départ. Quelques chose de doux et de tendre comme tout ce qu'ils émanaient depuis des années. Sans en parler à personne, nous nous sommes alors rendu chez eux. Moi et Trowa. Nous avions leur clef depuis toujours. En entrant, nous les avons retrouvé tous deux enlacés dans leur lit. Comme je les avais envié ce jour-là. Pour un couple si fusionnel, c'était si beau. Mourir ensemble dans son sommeil est très certainement quelques chose d'extrêmement rare voir d'impossible, d'autant plus quand on savait que Duo était en pleine santé. Alors pour l'amour de son compagnon au corps mourrant, nous avions compris que Shinigami avait trahis sa religion. Il s'était donné la mort avec une drogue qu'il s'était procuré par un moyen que nous avons toujours ignoré. En agissant ainsi, ils avaient pu partir ensembles, l'un par voie naturelle et l'autre de par sa propre volonté. Liés jusque dans la mort, cote à cote pour l'éternité de leurs âmes. Une vérité inaltérable qui me gonflait le cœur d'espoir et de réconfort.

Alors Trowa m'avait demandé d'accepter son unique faveur. Une demande plus que douloureuse à entendre. Cruelle et ignoble. Il nous refusait tout simplement, le bonheur qu'avait pu vivre nos deux amis. N'avait-il donc pas vue l'expression de paix présente sur les traits de leurs visages ? Aux bras qui m'étreignirent ce jour-là, aux paroles qui avaient ponctué sa demande, j'avais finalement compris que si. Trowa l'avait bien aperçu lui aussi. Simplement, à cet instant, il voulait que notre amour se montre encore plus fort que la mort.

Peu après la disparition d'Heero et Duo, Trowa contracta une pneumonie. Il n'y paraissait rien de par nos silhouettes, mais il était physiquement bien plus fragile que moi. La maladie se compliqua en une seconde plus grave encore, au point que la mort fini par venir le chercher. Ses derniers instants, il les passa blottit au creux de mes bras, me murmurant ses dernières paroles avec cette douceur dans les mots choisis qui ne l'aura jamais quittée. J'entends encore l'écho de sa voix me suppliant de renouveler ma promesse de ne pas mettre fin à mes jours quand il s'endormirait définitivement. Je devais absolument poursuivre ma vie. Alors, quand viendrait enfin mon tour, il me promettait de venir en personne me chercher pour l'accompagner vers l'autre monde. Ce simple souvenir, renouvelle un peu plus encore les larmes qui s'écoulent toujours sur mes joues. Il est si dur de voir son compagnon d'une vie vous abandonner. Même si mon empathie n'en était pas moins saturée du seul sentiment d'amour et de paix ressenti alors par Trowa.

Jusqu'au dernier instant, il ne douta pas de ma parole. Nous avions suffisamment confiance l'un en l'autre pour qu'il puisse partir l'esprit en paix, me laissant seul avec la lourde tache de vivre sans lui toutes ces années qui me seraient encore offertes. Des jours qui paraîtraient des siècles sans la chaleur de ses bras autour de moi.

Comme il l'avait donc tant redouté, Trowa m'a finalement abandonné pour rejoindre nos compagnons d'armes avant moi. Parti en éclaireur comme il me le soufflait quelques instants avant de s'endormir pour toujours. Il n'était donc plus de ce monde à mes cotés. Et pour respecter ma parole, je devais à présent continuer de vivre pour eux tous. Moi, le dernier survivant d'une époque si lointaine faite de guerres et de gundam, je n'avais pas obtenu le droit au bonheur goûté par les deux premiers pilotes en quittant ce monde auprès de mon amour. Et contre toute attente, je devais admettre que ma vie n'en était pas pour autant des plus tragiques.

Car je ne suis pas si seul. Il suffit à cet instant que je relève mon visage pour apercevoir une véritable foule d'individus silencieux et aux couleurs sombres m'entourer de leur aura d'amour et de bienveillance. Leur présence à mes cotés ne diminue en rien la douleur ressentit par cette perte irremplaçable. Mais tous mes enfants et petits enfants présents à mes cotés, mes quelques sœurs encore vivantes et toutes notre famille dont je suis aujourd'hui devenu le doyen, tous ont tenu à être présents pour me soutenir en ce jour de deuil. Jusqu'à la quatrième génération des Winners qui vient de naître deux jours plus tôt, sous la forme d'une adorable petite fille. Aujourd'hui à la tête d'une famille réunissant plus de trois cents personnes qui m'aiment et m'admirent pour mes actes passées et présents, je ne peux décemment pas me considérer comme abandonné. D'autant plus quand je vois cette jolie frimousse me présenter des yeux baignés de larmes une part de tarte. Le met préféré de Trowa….

Dieu, que la vie va s'avérer difficile, aujourd'hui si loin de mon amour.

**4 par 5**

Malgré les années passées, je me trouve comme chaque après midi, toujours assis au même endroit. Dans un recoin du salon, sur le fauteuil que Trowa affectionnait tant, celui-là même qui avait été son compagnon de lecture durant des décennies. Confortablement installé, je ressens comme à chaque fois, l'étrange sensation que mon amour m'entoure de ses bras aimants. Ce vieux meuble matelassé est imprégné de son odeur, de sa présence. Il suffit donc que je ferme les yeux, pour nous y voir tous deux blottis l'un contre l'autre, moi sur ses genoux, réchauffé par la douceur des flammes provenant de la cheminée.

Que cette époque lointaine me semble proche. Avec un peu de fébrilité, mes mains calleuses et malhabiles de par ma vieillesse et les rhumatismes, j'ouvre une enveloppe dont la couleur jaunit renforce son vieil age. Dans cette missive, se trouve une lettre à l'écriture fine et régulière. Nous l'avons trouvé avec 4 autres dans le tiroir de la table de chevet de Wufei. Ce dernier avait écris un dernier message pour chacun d'entre nous. Il est mort sans que personne, dont lui-même, ne s'y attende et pourtant, il les avait déjà prévu depuis de très nombreuses années.

La lettre qui m'était donc destinée contenait sur sa tranche, la consigne que je ne la lise qu'au plus tard. Comment devais-je alors comprendre cette donnée « au plus tard » ? A cette époque lointaine, j'en avais déduis que je devais attendre un age avancé. La fin d'une époque. La fin des nôtres. Et puis finalement, tout simplement la fin de ma vie.

Alors que les douleurs de mes articulations me rappellent leurs présences, je place convenablement mes lunettes et commence à lire les quelques lignes qui m'ont si patiemment attendues jusqu'ici.

« Cher Quatre,

Je sais que je serais le premier de nous tous à partir.

Cela n'est pas un déshonneur. Ceci n'est que le choix de la vie.

Je devine tout aussi facilement que tu seras le dernier des notre à quitter cette Terre que tu as si vite adopté.

Enfants des colonies, nous y avons trouvé la guerre, la douleur et la souffrance. Mais avant toute chose, nous y avons tous les cinq découvert l'importance que pouvait avoir les sentiments que sont l'amitié, le respect, la confiance…et l'amour. Nous avons appris à les reconnaître et les ressentir grâce à ton aide Quatre. Nous tous, si perdus, sans attaches, ni raisons. Tu as été notre pilier, notre stabilité quand tout autour de nous n'était que carnage et peur. Tu as été à mes yeux celui qui a su nous lier. Dans une volonté de réunir nos forces pour nous battre plus efficacement au départ. Puis répondant au désir de nous aider à guérir les blessures suintantes de notre passé. Nous te devons tant qu'il n'est que trop normal que tu puisses profiter de cette très longue vie qui aura été la tienne.

Bien sur, de ce fait, la perte de chacun de nous a du être une épreuve des plus douloureuses à affronter. La dernière adversité d'une vie qui ne t'aura pas laissé beaucoup de repos. Nous savons tous que tu l'as malgré tout vaincu avec toute la force de ton courage, comme toutes ces batailles et ces guerres que tu as affrontées jusqu'alors. Il est évident qu'en partant le premier, je n'aurais pas autant souffert que vous tous de notre séparation. Rester est le plus dur. Etre le dernier un peu plus encore. Mais n'as-tu pas toujours été le plus fort d'entre nous.

Nous avons eu la chance d'aimer et d'être aimé en retour. Il n'y a pas de plus beau cadeau que la vie puisse nous offrir. Trouver l'amour d'un être cher. Mais plus important encore, trouver l'affection sans attache et sans borne de frères d'armes. Nous avons été beaucoup de choses les uns pour les autres mais ce terme restera à jamais le plus beau qui nous définisse.

Il ne te reste plus qu'à venir nous retrouver Quatre.

Moi et nos compagnons, nous t'attendons impatiemment

Affectueusement,

Wufei »

Eloignant doucement ses yeux de la lettre, Quatre observa le feu crépitant de la cheminée. Il y vit alors se matérialiser devant lui une silhouette qu'il ne connaissait que trop. Ce n'était pas ce vieil homme aux articulations douloureuses qui lui faisaient face. Non. Il s'agissait d'un jeune adolescent au pull roulé qui le regardait avec un éclat d'amour étincelant dans son œil émeraude seulement visible. Tendant la main vers cette apparition, l'ange blond d'un autre age se sentit soulever de son propre corps, attiré par cette douce chaleur émanant face à lui. Quand il se sentit debout face à son amant de toujours, il constata alors avec étonnement que sa taille s'était abaissée. Lui aussi se retrouvait de nouveau dans son enveloppe de jeunesse. Le corps qu'il possédait quand ils s'étaient rencontrés, quand ils pilotaient les Gundam. Alors seulement, il releva enfin les yeux, pour tous les apercevoir non loin d'eux. Duo, placé derrière Heero, ses bras autour de son cou, Wufei et son katana attaché à sa ceinture. Ils étaient tous là avec Trowa. Trowa et son regard merveilleux qui lui tenait fermement la main. Trowa qui lui avait promis de venir en personne le chercher. Trowa qui avait tout comme lui tenue sa promesse.

Sentant le contact ferme de la main de son amant autour de la sienne, Quatre les suivi. Doucement pour ne pas le perdre, ils reprenaient le chemin par lequel ils étaient venus jusqu'à lui. Une route de feu les menant vers une lumière accueillante à laquelle il ne se serait jamais cru être digne. Malgré tous leur combats, toutes les souffrances dont ils étaient les causes, l'au-delà leur offrait une rédemption totale. Souriant devant la douce chaleur qui l'envahissait, Quatre se permis un sourire. De tous les cinq, il était bien le seul à n'en avoir jamais douté pour ses compagnons.

Alors que la douce lumière disparaissait, une petite fille ouvrit la porte menant au salon de son arrière grand père. Dernière descendante de la famille Winner et héritière en titre de tout leur empire, elle ignorait encore de par son jeune âge quel destin d'importance la vie lui avait réservé. Approchant sans un bruit de ce vieil homme qui l'observait toujours avec un si beau sourire malgré les rides de son visage pâle, l'enfant garda l'espoir qu'il accepterait comme lors de sa dernière visite de bien vouloir lui raconter une histoire. Celle, comptant les aventures de cinq valeureux chasseurs de dragons, lui plaisait plus que tout. Ils étaient si forts et pleins de courage. Quand elle atteint enfin le vieux fauteuil qu'elle n'aimait pas particulièrement de par son extrême vieillesse, la petite fille fut déçue. Le vieil homme s'était endormi. Posant sa main sur le corps étonnement froid, son attention fut brutalement attirée par un mouvement étrange au travers des flammes de la cheminée.

A ce jour, tous ignoraient le don exceptionnel qu'elle enfermait en elle. Une nouvelle génération de new-type grandissait à son image. Personne n'en avait pris conscience, mise à part son arrière grand père peut-être. Etonnamment, l'image de ce dernier lui apparu alors sortir des flammes pour se pencher sur elle et l'embrasser avec tendresse une dernière fois. Un instant après, le feu était à nouveau normal. Finalement, rien n'était arrivé. Cela ne pouvait venir que de son imagination.

Tentant à nouveau, sans grand succès, de réveiller le vieil homme endormi, la petite fille comprit inconsciemment qu'elle n'y arriverait plus jamais. Et cette évidence n'était pas normale. Alors elle appela la personne la plus à même de l'aider. Comme tous les enfants de son âge, elle cria le nom de sa mère.

- Maman !!!!!!!!!

- Que se passe-t-il encore Relena ? Je t'avais dit de ne pas parler trop fort !

- C'est papy…je crois qu'il est parti.

OWARI

1 Comprenez ici jusqu'à notre mort. Je ne dis donc pas qu'une fois devant lui à nouveau, ils ne l'aimeraient plus -- (je précise des fois que certain aurait pas pigé l'allusion ;p)

Grâce à cette séquelle, je peux enfin le crier haut et fort x Cette histoire est DEFINITIVEMENT terminée

Les premiers mots ayant été écris en octobre 2000, je dois dire qu'elle m'en aura demandé du temps, (à peine 4 ans lol -'') de la patience et de l'énergie. Le résultat n'est pas terrible, mais Dieu que ça aurait pu être pire ;; A présent je vais finir toutes les OS que j'ai en plan depuis des mois (pour ne pas dire un an ) sur GW (et toutes les autres séries où ça s'accumulent tout autant --).

mimi yuy


End file.
